


《见鹿》06

by AKang1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKang1/pseuds/AKang1





	《见鹿》06

Loki有些怔住了，偏偏此时大脑迟钝无法思考。

“你喜欢我吗？”Thranduil又问了一遍，却换成了陈述句的语气。

那双霜色的眼里涌起漩涡，Loki只看了一眼，便觉得再也出不来了。

“我，”喉结上下反复滚动了几个来回，Loki只觉得一阵口干舌燥，“我自然是喜欢的。”

Thranduil低首笑着，金色的发丝顺着肩头滑下，钻进Loki手心里去。他复又抬起眉，眼里的冰霜消失殆尽，Loki这才明白什么叫做蓬勃的春天。

“我知道，”Thranduil伸手轻轻勾起Loki的下颌，那双好看的绿宝石里自己的倒影正在慢慢放大，他的唇停在Loki唇边，是可以嗅到对方灼热气息的距离。“我也喜欢你。”

Loki的眼里浮现出迷离的雾，他向前靠去，轻轻碰了碰Thranduil的唇锋，正欲弹回来时，却被人预先一把扣住了脑后。

“别跑。”Thranduil低声说道，唇下微微用力，便又挤进了那柔软甜蜜的地方。他一遍遍描摹着那贝齿的形状，攫取走所有的琼浆玉液。

“唔……”Loki只感觉浑身发热，他软软地靠在Thranduil怀里，与人赤裸相接的皮肤似乎格外滚烫。

Thranduil不舍地放过了两片柔软的唇瓣，低眼瞧向怀里喘着粗气的Loki，一向沉稳搏动着的心脏蓦地加速活跃了起来，如同千年寒潭猝不及防涌入热流。

“Loki……”他轻轻摩挲唇齿，气若幽兰。

Loki闷闷地应了一声，听起来如同爱人满心欢喜的甜蜜邀约。

Thranduil扶着他在床上躺平，褪去衣衫，腹部的伤已经好了七七八八，留下一道深色的痕迹。他俯身去采崖上的两点诱人茱萸，鲜嫩、小巧，它们在风中战栗着，任君采颉。温柔的唇瓣包裹了它，Loki轻轻一颤，喉结往复滚动着，发出一声极压抑的喘息。

骨节分明的修长手指插入柔顺的金发间，Thranduil也伸出手来，指尖抵在那处私密的洞口。

“Thranduil，”Loki颤抖着舌尖，Thranduil抬起头，正对上那片幽深的绿森林。

“告诉我，”绿森林阖了阖，洗去了最后一片迷蒙，重复清明，“告诉我，你是认真的。”

Thranduil蓦然笑了起来，霜色的眼微微眯起来，金色的阳光驱走所有黑暗，为幽暗的森林带来澄澈的光明。

“当然。在我漫长的生命中，我以我的一切起誓。”

Loki也跟着笑着，绿宝石重新焕起夺目的光彩。“那么，Thranduil，”宛如契约纸上郑重的誓言，“占有我，让我也拥有你。”

“好。”Thranduil低声说着，指尖重新抵回洞口。第一个指节艰难地挤进去，Loki吃痛地倒吸一口凉气。

“很痛吗？”Thranduil抽出手指，起身走了出去。

Loki呆呆地望着房门的方向，心想道：这就放弃了？

没多久，Thranduil就回来了，手里还拎着一瓶厨房的橄榄油。

“你？”Loki收了口，他大概猜到了。

“润滑一下。”Thranduil倒出一些油涂在手上。

扩张活动仍在艰难地行进着，好在有了润滑，令过程不再特别痛苦。

两根手指几乎完全没入其中，Thranduil加进第三根手指的时候，Loki已经是大汗淋漓。

“damn it…你干脆直接进来吧。”Loki咬着下唇骂道。汗液顺着眼角滑下，他喘着气，脸上一片潮红。

Thranduil没说话，直到三根手指都在温暖湿润的巢穴中驻足，才慢慢抽出手来。

他轻轻把Loki翻过去，俯下身去亲吻他的耳垂。灼热的气息在耳旁喷涌，Loki蹭着床单，不由地颤抖着。Thranduil沿着他的脊柱向下，路过修长的脖颈和腰身时，Loki明显一颤，嗓间发出诱人的呻吟。

“你似乎很敏感。”Thranduil轻声笑着。Loki没回应，鸵鸟一般把头埋进柔软的枕头里。

Thranduil轻轻抬起他紧致弹嫩的臀部，巨龙抵在洞口蓄势待发。“我要进去了。”

“好。”Loki闷闷地应了一声，紧张地咽了咽口水。

巨龙昂扬着撑开洞口，温柔地慢慢深入着。尽管已经被三根手指扩张过，Loki仍吃痛地发出闷哼来，双手紧紧攥着床单，骨节处泛着苍白。

“乖，放松一点。”Thranduil的声音很低沉，令人不由自主地沉沦其中，“我会慢一些的。”

Loki深呼吸试图放松一点，感觉身后的巨龙又行进了一些，便开口问道：“都进来了吗？”

“还不到一半。”

犹如晴天霹雳一般。Loki甚至有点后悔在毫无准备的情况下鬼迷心窍和他滚到床上去。

Thranduil慢慢挺进着，当他终于停下时，Loki感觉自己快要痛到晕厥，他甚至能感受到那巨龙狰狞的形状。

Thranduil停了许久，感觉Loki已经适应后才开口问道：“可以吗？”

Loki点了点头。

Thranduil挺着巨龙慢慢抽动起来，似乎因为润滑的作用，疼痛正在慢慢消失，取而代之的是一种热烈地燃烧全身的愉悦。

“啊……”Loki轻轻发出一声低吟。

Thranduil似乎受到了某种鼓舞，逐渐加快了速度，每次顶到那处柔软的凸起时，Loki便会不由自主地跟着发出诱人的声音来。

肉体相撞的声音愈加强烈，Loki喉间的呻吟也被撞得支离破碎。

Thranduil亲吻着Loki的背脊，那上面有很多曾经留下的伤疤，刀伤、枪伤，Thranduil想象着那是怎样的场景，舌尖心疼地舔舐着新肉，Loki感觉酥酥痒痒的，颤抖中不由地抬起了腰身。随着那处凸起被顶弄着，他的分身也高高扬起头来。

炙热的快感涌上脑海，Loki发出一声声羞耻的呻吟，只好咬着自己的指节压抑着。

Thranduil突然加快了速度，猛烈的撞击令Loki浑身颤抖着，他在Loki耳旁轻轻吹着热气，一只手轻轻揉捏着那两点茱萸，另外一只手向下划去，握住了Loki高昂的分身，“放松，不必忍着。”

几处敏感都被极好地照顾着，Loki连嘴都合不拢，一声声娇喘直甜到骨子里去。

“嗯啊……Thranduil……”脑海中闪过一道空白，灼热的白液喷涌而出，Loki低低地喊着Thranduil的名字，中间夹杂着些许诱人的声音。

Thranduil也停下了动作，他把Loki翻过来，轻轻去吻他的唇，Loki看向他，霜色的眸子晦暗分明，还没来得及喘息，便又是一轮更加猛烈的攻击。

Loki太过疲累，甚至已经记不清被Thranduil一次又一次要了多久、高潮了多少次，直到再也坚持不住几乎要昏过去时，Thranduil才和他共同达到欲望的巅峰，意犹未尽地停了下来。

Thranduil亲吻着他的额头，在他快要睡着时轻轻拍着他的脸颊。“Loki，先别睡，不清理干净会生病的。”温柔的声音令Loki更加昏昏欲睡。“乖，我们一起去洗个澡好吗？”

Loki揉了揉沉重的眼皮，翻过身去没说话。

Thranduil将Loki打横抱起，温柔地放进浴缸里。Loki的下身已然有些红肿，Thranduil清理干净后，又给他涂上了清凉的药膏。

Loki舒服地哼了一声。

Thranduil把他的身子和头发擦干抱回床上时，已经是深夜了。Thranduil也上床躺下，搭好被子后，将已经熟睡的Loki温柔拉进怀里。

“晚安，我的挚爱。”


End file.
